This invention is directed to a door lock status indicator for indicating either a locked or an unlocked position of a door lock on a door.
There is currently in use in bulidings of recent vintage certain aluminum frame doors which include an indicator mechanism showing whether the door is locked or unlocked. In the interest of public safety and the like it is desirable for other buildings, both old and new, and especially public buildings and the like to include such door lock status indicators on each of their locks. The presently known door lock status indicator is built in as a part of the aluminum door frame, and as such, to equip doors on public buildings with this door lock status indicator, it will be necessary to change the entire door and door frame. It is obvious that to have to change the entire door and door frame of all public buildings would represent a wasteful expenditure of the taxpayers money with regard to the same.
The presently known door lock status indicator utilizes a plate having a diagonally oriented slot therein with a pin which rides in this slot to raise or lower the plate. Many locks in common use would not be susceptible to be modified so as to interact with this known type of door lock status indicator.
In view of the above, it is evident that there exists a need for new and improved door lock status indicators which are capable of being incorporated on new doors as they are manufactured, but which, more importantly, are capable of being easily attached to existing door structures such that these door structures can indicate their locked or unlocked status.